Funny Boy
by ineedmesometea
Summary: He is funny. And even though it tears him up inside, he will continue to be funny. Because it's better than nothing. One-sided KidXSoul. One-shot.


A/N: WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN.

For you, Kitori-xxx. Because I felt I needed a better thank you for 'Must Be Lonely, Huh?' than me constantly saying thank you. Which I'm sure you're bored of...

But Anyway! Please enjoy this crappiness.

* * *

><p>Another day, another flaw.<p>

A flaw that sends him into yet another spiralling depression, just like yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that...

Of course, he has become accustomed to the laughs, the frequent giggles and irritated sighs that came with his display of angst and sorrow in Shibusens long hallways and wide classrooms. He is aware of the whispers behind his back, and knew how people thought of him.

_Freak._

_What a weirdo!_

This is nothing new. Never would be.

Neither was that _one_ laugh that stand out more than the others, so different. A laugh that sets his soul screaming and laughing along side, all at once.

And he always _does_ laugh. Conspicuously. When the others snigger behind their hands amongst hushes and whispers, oh so secretive, he will full on _laugh_, unabashed and seemingly uncaring as to whether the OCD'd boy before him hears or not.

Something he simultaneously loves and hates.

Always.

Today is no different. A painting, three millimetres to the left. _Three_, so _important_ millimetres. Unforgivable. And so, like every other time, he over reacts, obsessively ranting about _symmetry_, about _perfection_. Liz sighs, exasperated. She's tired of this. Patty giggles insanely at her meisters sorrow. And everyone else tries to cover the sounds of their chuckles. Because it's _impolite_ to laugh.

That doesn't stop them doing it. They just do it quietly.

And then a white haired weapon stands directly in front of him.

And _laughs_.

His head raises from his position on the ground, curious.

"Oops... Sorry." The weapon gasps between laughs. He sits up. "Maka told me I shouldn't laugh, but I figured you wouldn't care, right? You're cool like that." He grins suddenly, lopsidedly. "You're pretty funny, ya know that?"

And with that, he turns and walks away.

"I'm... Funny."

Is that _all_ he is? Is that _enough_? Perhaps, to the weapon, to the hundreds of people through out the school.

Not to him though. To him, it's so, _so_ small. So far from where he wants to be.

He wants... So much more.

But, when all is said and done, he knows he's only kidding himself. He knows that half the time, he doesn't even achieve _that. _So he wishes, dreams, counts the days and starts to pray that something, _anything _will change.

And he continues to be funny.

Oh, so _funny_.

He walks down one of the schools many corridors. And stops.

How _funny_ to watch as that weapon laughs with his meister, _funny_ as he pulls her close and smiles. Kisses. More smiles. Hands entwine.

And Death's child wants to die.

But no. He walks away, unable to stay, unable to watch. Not without crying at least.

And it isn't cool to cry.

Wait, when did he start trying to be cool? Oh yeah. For that weapon. Too bad he's lost his reason for attempting to be cool.

He'll stop wishing, he decides. Stop hoping, or praying, never count the days again. What's the point? What's the _point _in falling in love... When in only results in your heart taken and destroyed, ripped in two. As if it wasn't _important_.

There is no point.

But maybe... Maybe...

Maybe he'll continue to be funny. Even though that's all he'll ever be. After all... Isn't that better than nothing?

Isn't it?

...

At least they find it funny... Right?

...

Another day.

Another flaw.

* * *

><p>AN: Owow. Two fics in the same year. It's a record for me! :D

Well, I hope you liked it. Yes, more angst. Depressing on paper, happy in real life. Thaaat's me!

Reviews make my day. If you press that little blue button and review my humble story, I will love you forever.

Flames will be used to A) toast yummy marshmallows, and B) If I'm in a bad mood, burn you alive ^.^


End file.
